Pisciraptor
Pisciraptor (pronounced Pih-skee-rahp-tuhr) was the first ever raptor created for the specific purpose of creating a fictional raptor. It was published on 2nd April 2009. Naming Pisciraptor was designed from the outset to be aquatic in appearance. hence the name, which is translated as Fish Bird of Prey. Creation Process Parts in Use Like many of the raptors Vektrix creates, the name or premise is already there. In this case the purpose was to make it look as aquatic as possible, without it being a water animal. Therefore many parts are chosen for this explicit purpose. It is also made from scratch within the creator itself, so all Core Spore as well as Creepy & Cute parts are available. *'Mouth': CrocKisser *'Senses': Sporacles , Wareye *'Limbs': Python (Arms), Callypigeon (Legs) *'Extremeties': Amphibigrab (Hands), Raptorclaws (Feet) *'Weapons': Cornutopia *'Details': Adoravisor, Deathspikes, Icky-osaur, Pool-Party Foul How it's Made As an early attempt at the shape, it is all body, no tricks were used to make the tail, other than a gradual thinning of the spine. It is badly balanced with the legs being place about halfway along the entire creation, which makes it top heavy. However, the top of the legs has been greatly increased in size, which means it may have the musculature to carry this error off. The legs were made specifically to be musuclar purely for the above balance reasons, however, the arms are rather spindly, but the hands were chosen purely because of look - they look adapted to swimming. As with pretty much all the Random Raptors, statistics of parts used are of no consequence, itr is purely by look. The tail is designed to look dangerous, hence the shark fins, despite the picture above, there are actually four of these and not six or eight (that is a glitch when uploading). The tail has fins and fin like structures attached to it, it was designed to look as though it was the primary force within the water as opposed to the feet. The feet are the standard Raptorclaws which were used to show this was primarily a land creature. The tail and hands are the primary forces when swimming. The head is very basic, it was designed before some of the more advanced techniques were known, and therefore is very basic. Of course, there are more fin type structures to continue the aquatic theme. The Sporacles are added to demonstrate that this raptor uses a sense of smell as well as sight - which are eyes to make it look more dangerous. Unfortunatly the other attachments have no real use for being added other than he thought they looked good at the time. Texture and Colour All three layers were thought out, but not overthought. As an aquatic style creature it was decided to go with the shinest layer options, the colours were only the basic, no selecting of any of the more advanced colour options. Since this creature was designed as a Predator for the Ergonian homeworld, yellow was chosen as this is the primary colour of that world. The other two layers were chosen to give a graded look. Size 2 - 2.5m long and 1.3 - 1.5m high, these creatures can weigh as much as 100kg. Diet These predators are active hunters and will eat anything that moves, essentially. However, they tend to focus on coastal creatures that are of a similar size to them. They can take down much larger prey though and will scavenge other creature's kills and those that have died of natural causes. Behaviour Pisciraptor live on coastal plains, flood plains, river estuaries and lake edges. They are all solitary animals and the males have large territories, whereas the females will wonder relatively freely. The population is predominantly of male specimems who are very aggressive towards each other whenever they come into contact, which is primarily through coincidence of hunting enar the borders of their territories. The females are not picky at all when it comes to breeding, they are generally receptive in the late summer and will actively seek a mate, but will mate with the first male they find. The female will then lay several eggs in a cave within that male's territory. She will not eat for the 3 month incubation period, and once the eggs hatch she will abandon them and resume her nomadic lifestyle. The babies are already very aggressive, and instinctively know not to kill each other, they will immediately start their nomadic lifestyle, huntinga nd eating what they can untila dulthood, when, the males will try to settle down and the females will continue their nomadicy. The males and other f emales will always view juveniles of the species as prey. Many Pisciraptors will actually spend a good proportion of their time in the water, swimming around like crocdiles and ambushing prey both in the water and those that venture too close to the water's edge. They can hold their breath for up to an hour, and sometimes will lay in wait under the water for prey to come to them. They can also hunt on land, and will outrun most creatures, jumping on their back and biting at their neck to kill them.